I Came Back For You
by justareader13
Summary: Sam is doing all he can to get Mercedes back but will it be enough even with he support of their closest friends?


**I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING**

**Note: This fic features all my favorite things: Samcedes love, Bartana love, Artie/Sam friendship, Troubletone friendship, Glee girls and Kurt shipping Samcedes with a side of Artie insults. What more could you want?**

**Timeline: Doesn't really follow one but I'd imagine it somewhere in the "Hearts" episode but Mercedes didn't sing "I Will Always Love You" and she didn't tell Shane about the kiss yet. Artie isn't pursuing Sugar because he's with Santana and Brittany.**

Mercedes walked down the hallway not really paying attention to Sugar chattering on about Rory. Mercedes was too preoccupied trying to pick between Sam and Shane. Outwardly, it didn't seem like much of a choice, or at least that's what Santana says. She can hear her new best friend's voice in her head at that second

'_Mercedes come on, you have abulous, Kentucky fried, southern temptation with the trouty yet capable lips or Bubba the blubba whale, really 'Cedes? Don't make me knock some sense into your stubborn, thick-ass head. You're too damn nice. If I were you, Shane would've been flat on his ass as soon as I caught a glimpse of Sam's lemon dyed hair.'_

Mercedes loved Santana, she really did but advice like that was no help at all and it didn't help matters that Brittany agreed.

''_Cedes, you and Sam are like totally meant for each other. I mean, what other reason could there be for God to make Sam's lips like that? It's because he knew that what Sam needed was some chocolate lovin' of the Mercedes 'Diva' Jones variety. God and Cupid totally are working together to make sure you guys are Samcedes again so stop fighting it. Plus, I made a wish to Rory's dad. Rory was pretending to be a leprechaun but that's only because he was jealous because his dad is one and he didn't get his dad's awesome, three leaf clover shaped DNA.'_

Mercedes shook her head as she walked, Brittany was all kinds of loopy but she still got her point across as did Santana; they wanted Mercedes to be with Sam. Mercedes ignored their advice and called it unhelpful but that's only because they didn't give her pro-Shane advice and in all honesty she was afraid. She was afraid of opening her heart to Sam like she did before only to have him leave her again, she couldn't bare that. Just as her mood was taking a nose dive she bumped into the person who was both the last and first person she wanted to see.

"Hey Mercedes sorry about that" Sam said smiling widely, that smile that made her forget there was even a choice and she had no option but to smile back because the feeling that welled up in her chest would warrant no other response

"Oh, it's no problem Sam. I should've been watching where I was going." Sugar watched the two of them smile at each other like idiots not saying anything but still seemed to be having a conversation. Sugar felt like she was intruding and she also felt happy because that's what love is supposed to look like around Valentine's Day.

"I'm just gonna go… do something." She said walking away having a feeling the two didn't hear her anyway

"Walk you to class?" he asked

"Sure, if you don't mind Sugar."

"Sugar?" Sam said his face turning up in confusion

"Yeah, Sugar… who is gone, isn't she?"

"Yup, so it's just you and me." Sam said smiling again,

"Yeah, I guess." She said looking down shyly. They walked in companionable silence for a little while before Sam broke it

"So?"

"So…"

"Well, Sugar's V-Day party, are you going?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I'd need a date." He turned to her his smile turning sly and suggestive

"I'll keep you posted, I might have a friend from the TroubleTones who's free or I could ask Puck to spare one of his college sorority girls." She said back to him, knowing full well what he was suggesting but blatantly ignoring it

"Well that's not exactly what I was thinking…"

"Oh?" Mercedes said feeling her heart soar because though she was playing dumb she knew what he was about to ask and she couldn't help how excited she felt because of it

"Well, maybe we could just go—"

"Baby!" They heard called down the hall, Sam inwardly cursed as he recognized the voice and Mercedes felt her heart deflate

"Hey Shane." She said as he reached them; she walked over to him, held his hand and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Even though he clearly poked his lips out, she couldn't bring herself to kiss him. Not in front of Sam; especially after the kiss that they shared during their 'Human Nature' duet.

"Evans." Shane said with barely concealed hostility

"Tinsley." Sam said back in the same tone

"How's the swimming going? I bet being in the water feels just right, swimming around with all your trouty brother-cousins." Shane said

"Hey enough" Mercedes said back sternly

"Let's go baby, I'll walk you the rest of the way to class." Shane said dragging Mercedes along before she could say anything else. She didn't resist but did shoot Sam a sad look before walking away.

Sam watched them walk away not sure how long he stood in the hallway, but he knew it was long after Mercedes and Shane had gone and the bells had rung and if he sauntered into class he would have absolutely no valid excuse. He wandered down the hall a bit and when he stopped he was by the TroubleTones' old practice room. He wandered in and sat by the piano. He was losing his will to fight. He's never fought this hard for a girl's love, not even Quinn. He didn't know if Mercedes still loved him or not despite Santana, Brittany, Artie, Sugar, Kurt and even Quinn's proclamations of the contrary. He just wanted her to be with him, to love him but he wouldn't keep graveling and picking up the scraps of something that would never be again. He played around on the piano a bit before playing a tune on it and began singing

**Ooooh**

**Lay down your armor baby.**

**No need to fight no more.**

**Cause I've been wondering darlin'.**

**And we should stop this war.**

**Cause it's alright.**

**Nothing lasts forever baby.**

**It's alright.**

**Now I can dance.**

**Cause I'm over you.**

**This time is the last time.**

**I'm over you.**

**That won't change.**

**Said I'm over you.**

**This time is the last time.**

**Always.**

**I don't need no arguments,**

**Just walk through the door baby.**

**Sometimes I don't know what we're screaming about.**

**You lose yourself, I lose myself baby.**

**But it's alright.**

**Nothing lasts forever baby.**

**It's alright.**

**Now I can dance.**

**Cause I'm over you.**

**This time is the last time.**

**I'm over you.**

**I can change.**

**Said I'm over love.**

**This time is the last time.**

**Always, my love, yeah.**

**And maybe yeah, it took a long time**

**When you're running from truths that you can't find, ahh.**

**And oh Lord, I was in pieces**

**When love had gone.**

**But now I'm over you.**

**This time was the last time.**

**I'm over you.**

**I can dance.**

**Said I'm over love.**

**This time was the last time.**

**Always, always.**

**Said I'm over you.**

**This time is the last time.**

**Said I'm over you.**

**I can change.**

**Said I'm over love.**

**This time is the last time.**

**For always.**

Sam hunched over the piano a bit not really paying much attention to his surrounding until he heard clapping behind him, he turned to see Artie there.

"Now as surprisingly soulful as that rendition was we both know that by singing that song you weren't declaring defeat but reaffirming to yourself that there was a reason that you can't give up. I think the tears on your face are just a testament to that." Sam lifting his hands only now noticing his tear drenched face. Artie pulled out a pack of tissues from his pocket and handed them to Sam who took them dejectedly.

"What the hell am I supposed to do, Artie? I've tried everything. I sang to her and with her, I've tried lines, I've been myself, I've tried to convince her more times that I can count and so have Brit and San and you. I just can't help but think maybe it isn't meant to be, is it supposed to be this hard?" Artie wheeled himself over to his fallen friend

"Okay, one: let's not act like both you and Mercedes are strangers to hardships. You've both had to overcome a lot and I'm not referring to your crooked nipples like Coach Roz Washington was." That little quip got a small smile out of Sam, helping Artie know that he was doing something right

"Love is hard, I know you two can get through this. Two, Mercedes is my home girl and my soul sister but I feel no shame in saying that she's being ridiculous in choosing to stay with Shane when we all know she loves you and you two belong together but I can also see where she's coming from. She's been burned a lot in the past, and not just by boys. I mean, last year Kurt ditched her, Quinn ditched her, she gained Rachel as a friend and then she ditched her, Tina was always more busy with Mike, Lauren left, you left. Mercedes is only just now rekindling lost friendships and sparking up new ones and it's hard for her to do that and deal with you and all that you represent at the same time."

"And just what do I represent?" Sam asked bitterly

"Her heart, bro." Artie rolled out and left Sam to himself

**SMSMSMSMSMSM SMSMSMSMSM SMSMSMSMSMSM SMSMSMSMSMS **

Mercedes sat in the back of Shue's class not paying attention. He was a horrible Spanish teacher and she was fluent in Spanish anyway thanks to her Aunt Sofia who she spent at least two weeks with every summer and who visits her every spring break so she didn't really need to pay attention to pass instead she texted San and Brit,

**(Santana 12:38 pm)**

**I'm tellin u. I walkin wit B.T.W down the hall again, I'm gonna hurl**

**(Brittany 12:39 pm)**

**Wait doesn't BTW mean 'by the way'**

**(Santana 12:40 pm)**

**Not in dis context, rit now it means 'Blubba the Whale'**

**(Brittany 12:40 pm)**

**LMAO**

**(Mercedes 12:42 pm)**

**San, plz, u need 2 stop callin him Blubba da Whale n I still don't know wat u hav against him**

**(Santana 12:43 pm)**

**I'm predisposed 2 not lik any1 who comes b/t wat I deem as law n I deem Samcedes law. Srsly if I hav 2 watch some disgustingly cute couple make out in da hall I'd rather watch u n Jaws the Python over Finn-not-so-innocent and Treasure trail**

**(Brittany 12:45 pm)**

**True dat. If me, San n Artie cants get our mac on in the halls at least you guys get 2 spread da swirly luv for us**

**(Mercedes 12:47 pm)**

**Sometimes I think u guys jus want me n Sam 2 be 2gether so we can make out in da hallway n show up Finchel**

**(Brittany 12:48 pm)**

…**Only a lil bit…**

**(Mercedes 12:49 pm)**

**Really Britters? Really**

**(Brittany 12:50 pm)**

**;D**

**(Mercedes 12:50 pm)**

**No comment Brit**

**(Brittany 12:51 pm)**

**(¯\_(****ツ****)_/¯) [That was a Kanye shrug *by the way*]**

**(Santana 12:55)**

**Nice, Brit! Look 'Cedes, u n Sam just make sense. N not jus b/c kissin u makes his abnormally large lips look smaller but b/c u guys get each other. Ur da only girl he doesn't have to pretend wit, da only one who likes dat he can speak Navi, Klingon n all dialects of Romulan. U'll watch a 'Firefly' marathon w/ him n den sit through 'Doctor Who' & 'Star Trek' marathons n watch 'Avatar' evry Saturday n quote da movie wit him. U 2 r jus rit so stop fightin it.**

Before Mercedes could respond a ruler fell across her desk and she looked up at Schue looking down at her disapprovingly.

"Put it away." He said sternly, she promptly put it in her purse. Not because he said so but because she didn't know how to respond to Santana.

**SMSMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMS**

"That's so sad, poor Sam." Brittany said to Santana and Artie as they stood by Santana's locker later that day. Artie had just told his girlfriends how he found Sam

"Damn, Lisa Rena loves her more than I thought. We're gonna need to pull out the big guns." Santana said contemplating their next move. After Mercedes didn't text back she knew the girl had been caught but either way she knew if Mercedes had texted back she would've completely ignored anything Santana said about her and Sam, as was her MO nowadays.

Artie was about to suggest something when they were rudely interrupted

"Hey crip, where's my lady?" Shane said saddling up to the three. Artie ignored his presence and stopped Santana from saying anything with a look she clearly understood and smirked at recognizing, she knew her boy was about to cut Shane so deep he'd still be crying to his momma about it in a year

"Hey Tiny Tim don't you hear me talking to you?" Shane said turning Artie to face him

"No, actually I didn't hear you call my name. Oh, that's right because you didn't."

"Look, I don't have time for your smart ass remarks just tell me where my lady is."

"Your lady?" Artie asked with confusion on his face

"Don't act dumb with me, Mercedes. I know you know her." Artie laughed humorlessly while crossing his arms over his chest

"I'm gonna let you in on a little known fact Biggie Smalls, I don't like you. I really, _really_ don't like you. And it's not just because whenever I'm in the hallway trying to get my mac on with Santana and Brittany you stomping down the hall creating seismic tremors is a totally turn off and It's not just because that disgusting caterpillar moustache you have makes me want to roll myself into the pool, throw myself off a roof, stab a pencil in my eye or harm myself in another rather painful manner. It's because you are in the way. Mercedes can do so much better than you and she has done better than you, you're only holding her back and we both know that you two are going nowhere real fast because the more time that passes the more she's realizing that by Sam's side is where she belongs. Your days are numbered Tinsley, remember that." Artie said turning away from the shell-shocked guy with his girls behind him who were now chipper than they were before bouncing happily behind him. Artie turned back to him when they were not but five steps away

"Oh and another thing, don't ever again in your existence ask me about Mercedes because I will show you that this _crip_ has no issue beating your continentally large ass into the ground." Artie turned back just as Santana jumped into his lap

"I am so turned on by you right now."

"Let's skip and go to the storage closet instead." Brittany said even though she was already pushing them there as fast as she could.

**SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMS**

Sam was at his locker at the end of the school day. He had thought about what Artie said and he did feel a sense of renewed strength. He would keep fighting for Mercedes because he loved her and knew that she loved him too despite the fact that practically everyone but her was telling him so. He was packing his bag in the empty hallway when he felt someone shove him to the side sending him past four lockers before he landing on his side. He looked up to see the absolute last person he was in the mood to see let alone speak with.

"What the hell Tinsley?" Sam exclaimed dragging himself up

"What the hell _Evans_? What the hell is going on between you and my lady? Because I have people telling me they see you two together all the time."

Sam bit back the bile that rose as Shane referred to Mercedes as his lady

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shane started going on and on threatening Sam with bodily harm if he didn't stay away from Mercedes then Sam felt an undeniable rage welling up in him and the need to get even with the guy who was standing in the way of Sam getting his dream girl.

"You know what Tinsley? I think I do know what people are talking about. Listen and listen good Shane, I'm done playing the nice guy and trying to spare your feelings for Mercedes' sake but now the gloves are off. I believe in full disclosure so here's what's happening: News flash, I want Mercedes back and not a little bit either. I don't want her for arm candy or just to be able to say I have someone unlike certain people. I actually respect her and know her well enough to know that during that interview with JBI where she implied she wanted your 'cocoa babies', she was lying. The same way she lied when she said she was over me. Truth is I've had her in ways you never will but that's neither here nor there. I want Mercedes back and I'm not asking your permission, I'm gonna fight tooth and nail to get her back and I promise you that I will have her back, at the most, before Spring Break rolls around. So you better start getting used to walking down the halls alone." Shane lunged towards him but Sam quickly dodged and then dodged him again as he charged him like a bull. Sam saw an opportunity and slammed Shane face first into a locker. Shane fell putting his hand out to break his fall but fell on it the wrong way feeling pain shoot up his arm.

"Score one Evans, how's the nose Shane? Looks broken to me and your eyes' a bit swollen as well and that arm is definitely gonna need looking after and with your scholarship to OSU, I'm guessing you'll probably have to sit the whole week out. Aww." Sam smirked at the boy before picking up his bag and walking away with more than a bit of swagger in his strut.

**SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS**

**MONDAY**

Mercedes sat in glee next to Kurt.

"Hey you, how's Blaine?"

"I wouldn't know. He refuses to see me, god, men and their pride." Kurt smirked as an idea popped in his head

"But not Sam, he's as humble as they come. I mean when he's not pretending to be a brainless, body obsessed jock of course."

"Kurt, don't start."

"I'm just saying." Thankfully Mr. Schue came in before she had to answer him

"Okay guys we're still accepting your love songs." Sam raised his hand quickly before Rachel could even attempt to and stared daggers at her before she attempted to protest. She stared at him taken aback while Mr. Schue did the same but invited Sam to present.

"Well Mr. Schue, I'd like to dedicate this song not only to Mercedes but to the summer that we spent together." Mercedes had her blush face in full effect even as Brittany, Santana, Mike and Sugar got up to join him. She inwardly felt giddy at the song he chose.

**(Sam) Do you remember? **

**When we fell in love **

**We were young and innocent then **

**Do you remember how it all began? **

**It just **

**Seemed like heaven **

**So why **

**Did it end? **

**Do you remember (Santana & Brittany: I bet you remember)**

**Back in the fall (Sugar & Mike: I bet you remember)**

**We'd be together all day long (Santana & Mike: I bet you remember)**

**Do you remember (Brittany & Sugar: I bet you remember)**

**Us holding hands (Mike & Brittany: I bet you remember)**

**In each other's eyes we'd stare? (Sugar & Santana: I bet you remember)**

**Tell me **

**(ALL) Do you remember the time? **

**When we fell in love **

**Do you remember the time? **

**When we first met girl **

**Do you remember the time? **

**(Sam: Oh I) **

**When we fell in love **

**Do you remember the time? **

**(Sam) Do you remember? **

**How we used to talk **

**You know we'd stay on the phone at night till dawn **

**Do you remember? **

**All the things we said **

**Like I **

**Love you so **

**I'll never **

**Let you go **

**Do you remember (Santana & Brittany: I bet you remember)**

**Back in the fall (Sugar & Mike: I bet you remember)**

**We'd be together all day long (Santana & Mike: I bet you remember)**

**Do you remember (Brittany & Sugar: I bet you remember)**

**Us holding hands (Mike & Brittany: I bet you remember)**

**In each other's eyes we'd stare? (Sugar & Santana: I bet you remember)**

**Tell me**

**(ALL) Do you remember the time? **

**(Sam: Oh I) **

**When we fell in love **

**Do you remember the time? **

**When we first met girl **

**Do you remember the time? **

**(Sam: Oh I) **

**When we fell in love **

**Do you remember the time? **

**(Sam) Those sweet memories **

**Will always be **

**Dear to me **

**And girl **

**No matter what we said **

**I will never forget what we did **

**Now baby **

**Do you remember the time? **

**(Do you remember?) **

**When we fell in love **

**Do you remember the time? **

**When we first met girl **

**Do you remember the time? **

**(Oh I) **

**When we fell in love **

**Do you remember the time? **

**(Remember my baby) **

**Do you remember the time? **

**(Cause I remember) **

**When we fell in love **

**Do you remember the time? **

**All in my mind girl **

**Do you remember the time? **

**(Oh I) **

**When we fell in love **

**Do you remember the time? **

**(Remember my baby) **

**(Remember the times) **

**Whoo! **

**(Remember the times) **

**Do you remember girl **

**(Remember the times) **

**On the phone **

**You and me **

**(Remember the times) **

**Till dawn **

**Two or three **

**What about us girl **

**(Remember the times) **

**Do you **

**Do you **

**(Remember the times) **

**Do you **

**Do you **

**Do you **

**(Remember the times) **

**In the park **

**On the beach **

**(Remember the times) **

**You and me **

**In Spain **

**What about **

**What about **

**(Remember the times) **

**(rolls tongue) **

**(Remember the times) **

**Oh...in the park **

**(Remember the times) **

**After dark **

**Do you **

**Do you **

**Do you **

**(Remember the times) **

**Do you **

**Do you **

**Do you **

**Do you **

**(Remember the times) **

**Yeah **

**Yeah **

**Whoo! **

**(Remember the times…remember the times)**

Sam smiled at a blushing and embarrassed Mercedes with eyes that said it wasn't over. After Rachel sang her overplayed love song and Tina managed to sing one without crying, Schue droned on about random things until practice was over. Mercedes quickly tried to leave but as soon as she was out the door Sam was there.

"Hey, I was wondering since I know Shane's not here that maybe we can hang out today?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea Sam."

"Come on, what could it hurt?"

_You know damn well what it could hurt_, Mercedes thought

"Please, I won't do anything. I just want to talk, that's all." Mercedes looked away only to see Brittany, Santana, Artie, Tina, Mike, Sugar and Quinn nodding and egging her own encouragingly. Well, Tee, Mike, Brit, Artie and Sugar looked encouraging, Quinn and Santana looked downright threatening, like if she didn't go with him they'd inflict physical pain. She sighed and decided to go.

**SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Quinn watched Sam and Mercedes walk away happily, she didn't show it much though. She just nodded her head and prepared to walk away.

"Yo Quinndolyn" Santana called when Quinn was about five feet away

"As Mercedes is my best friend I, of course, have to warn you. I know you and I know what you're capable of, even when you're not in the Cheerios uniform, so let me break it down for you. If you meddle in Sam and Mercedes getting back together, if you hinder them in anyway, if I find out you are pushing your dried up breast milk fun bags in Sam's face I won't cut you, I won't take you to the carpet and I'm not gonna threaten you in some creative way, I'm just gonna flat out beat the hell out of you, got it Facray? You are not messing this up for my girl." Quinn was taken aback by Santana's hostility towards her and protectiveness towards Mercedes

"Santana, this might surprise you but I don't have any interest in Sam." Santana just quirked her eyebrow

"Okay, yes, I still love Sam and I probably always will. He was the first boyfriend I had that I didn't manipulate… well at first. And he got me, and he loved me and I took advantage of him. Look, I just want this to work out for him, for them. When Mr. Schue epically smacked me down with some harsh but true verbage one thing definitely stood out, Mercedes took me in when I felt like I had no one and Puck's family was driving me insane. She cared for me, her whole family did. They just accepted me as if I was one of their own, like I'd been there with them my whole life. I owe her more than I can articulate, and I want to start paying some of that forward." Quinn said genuinely

"You actually mean that" Santana stated rather than questioned surprised

"I do."

"Well then you can help me with something, and it's nice to see this version of Quinn again. I kinda missed you bitch." Santana said looping her arm through the blonde girl's

"I missed you too slut." Quinn said back to her friend, smiling and skipping back to Brittany and Artie with her.

**SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS **

Sam took Mercedes to the park and the two strolled and chatted about how their lives were going, it felt easy to Mercedes easier than any conversation she had with Shane.

"So how are Stacie and Stevie?" Mercedes asked smiling gently, she had grown very fond of the Evans twins and missed them

"They're good, I talk to them every day and they miss me but they know I'm better off here. They missed you a lot, you know? When we first moved to Kentucky they begged to call you all the time."

"Why didn't you let them?"

"I would've, my dad just thought a clean break would be best but I really did miss you."

"So why didn't you call at least."

"See, I was gonna message you on Facebook, imagine my surprise when I see you updated your relationship status to in a relationship with Shane Tinsley. Then there's the whole 'so June/ Cocoa babies' interview."

"Yeah… about that, that was just, I mean, it wasn't—",

"I know it wasn't true. I know damn well you're not the type that's gonna let any man have you barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen, at least I'm hoping that you're not that person now because then I have to say I'd be disappointed."

"No Sam, you know that's not me."

"Good. So… you know I'm gonna fight for you right?"

"Sam, please don't do this."

"I'm just stating facts, we both know I didn't come back for the New Directions and they all know it too, hell even my parents know it. I came back for you, if only to save you from a future with Shane but more so to get you back. I'm back for you and I'm gonna keep fighting until I break down every wall just like last time." He kissed her on her cheek before walking away leaving her frozen in place.

**SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS**

**TUESDAY**

"Mr. Schue, I have another song I'd like to sing today." Sam said raising his hand

"Well go right ahead Sam, again."

"Same as yesterday, this song is dedicated to Mercedes and to Shane too." Mercedes sank in her chair knowing that this was gonna be more than a little embarrassing for her.

**Leavin' – Jesse McCartney **

**Mmmm... **

**Hey baby girl I been watching you all day**

**Man, that thing you got behind you is amazin'**

**You make me want to take you out and let it rain**

**I know you got a man but this is what you should say**

**[Chorus]**

**Why don't you tell him that**

**I'm leavin' never to come back again**

**You found somebody who does it better than he can**

**No more making you cry**

**No more them grey skies**

**Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5**

**And we're leavin' never looking back again**

**So call your shorty and tell him you found a new man**

**The one that's so, so fly**

**The one keepin' you high**

**Have you singin' all night like that**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Man she gonna be singing... **

**Oh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh oh oh ohhh**

**Now if I talk it girl you know that I'ma walk it out**

**Man I put my money, money where my mouth is**

**Cuz you're the baddest little thing that I ever seen**

**So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man... **

**[Chorus]**

**Why don't you tell him that**

**I'm leavin' never to come back again**

**You found somebody who does it better than he can**

**No more making you cry**

**No more them grey skies**

**Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5**

**And we're leavin' never looking back again**

**So call him shorty and tell him you found a new man**

**The one that's so, so fly**

**The one keepin' you high**

**Have you singin' all night like that**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Man, she gonna be singin'**

**She gonna be singin' uhh**

**She gonna be singin'**

**She gonna be singin**

**Boy you got me singin'**

**[Bridge]**

**Don't stress, Don't Stress, Don't stress**

**Just turn him to the left, left, left**

**Don't stress, Don't Stress, Don't stress**

**Cuz we gone, and we gone, and we gone**

**No stress, No stress, No stress**

**Girl you deserve nothing but the best**

**No stress, No stress, No stress**

**[Chorus]**

**Girl, you need to tell him that**

**I'm leavin' never to come back again**

**You found somebody who does it better than he can**

**No more making you cry**

**No more them grey skies**

**Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5**

**And we're leavin' never looking back again**

**So call your shorty and tell him you found a new man**

**The one that's so, so fly**

**The one keepin' you high**

**Have you singin' all night like that**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Man she gonna be singing**

**Oh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh oh oh ohhh**

**Gonna be singin' all night like that**

**Ahh ahh ah**

**Man, she gonna be singin'**

**She gonna be singin' uhh... **

**She gonna be singin', She gonna be singin, **

**Ohhh, you got me singin'**

Mercedes sat there with her mouth hanging open the whole time, disregarding Santana's snide remarks about it. She couldn't believe he was doing this here now she knew how Rachel felt when Finn had sung 'Jesse's Girl'. Last year, Sam was never this bold which is part of the reason they kept their relationship a secret but obviously he had changed over the time they were apart, he had grown more of a back bone, he knew what he wanted and unfortunately for Mercedes, it was her and the way he stared at her shamelessly told her he wasn't gonna give up on this endeavor anytime soon.

**Shane's House**-

This was the first Mercedes had been allowed to see Shane since Friday, and she was reluctant to come, because Sam had planted the seeds in her mind, the seeds that were growing roots and telling her to break up with Shane, but looking at his bruised face and wrapped hand she couldn't bring herself to utter the words. He was rambling on about something football related no doubt, and she wasn't paying him a lick of attention. Suddenly she cut through his words

"How did this happen to you again?"

"What?" Shane asked slightly startled

"How did you get so beat up?"

"I told you, me and the guys were rough housing in the locker room and I charged one of them but they dodged and I got a face full of locker, smacking my nose and got two black eyes from the broken nose."

"Right." Mercedes said skeptically, noting that he never mentioned anything about his hand, there was something else he wasn't telling her.

Shane wouldn't tell Mercedes that that white boy managed to do this to him. He needed her to think he was better than him, or at least stronger, anything to balance the scale in his favored.

"What's wrong, baby? You look worried."

"Nothing it's just that, well I was wondering, have you ever wondered what our lives would be like if Sam had stayed?" Mercedes said before she thought the words through

"No, not really because Evans leaving got me the best thing in the world" Shane said, Mercedes started to smile at that but it quickly went away as he continued speaking

"My star spot on the Titans, and when I get that football scholarship to OSU, I suppose I'll partly have Evans to thank." _It's always about friggin' football, I'll never come first for him. What the hell am I even still doing here?_ Mercedes thought

"You know what Shane, I have to go. I'm gonna miss dinner."

"Alright, bye baby." Shane said leaning up out of his bed to kiss her, she just scoffed and walked out the room leaving Shane wondering what he had done wrong.

Mercedes walked lividly down the block, she was suddenly happy she didn't drive because with her anger she'd probably end up mowing some innocent bystander down, turns out walking she wasn't much better because she walked straight into someone jogging sending both to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said looking up to see none other than Sam, as if she needed this right now. Why was the God so bound and determined to see her head explode from the stress of this situation?

"What are you doing here?" She asked getting up

"Well, last I checked this was a free country and jogging wasn't illegal." Sam said back jokingly as he stood as well

"Hey, you okay?" He asked when he noticed her mood

"No, not particularly Sam. No, I'm not okay. Why did you have to come back, huh? When you left, I was broken. I was never in love before you and you crept your way into my heart and then you left me high and dry. But I knew you had no choice so I let it go, I got better. I was fine, you left and I dealt with it and now you're back, bringing all these old feelings with you and I can't deal with this. I have a boyfriend who is a good guy but now that you're back putting all these ideas in my head, you're making me think of him as… you're just… why? Why did you have to do this?" Mercedes said to him, lashing out

"Because you were lying to yourself from the beginning. You weren't over me anymore than I was over you. You don't think I caught the double implication in your song for Sectionals. You're gonna survive without me, really? Not very likely. If I'm barely getting by then I know you're making due just the same. You don't want Shane, and you never did, you wanted someone to love you. You wanted a rebound but I'm back now, okay, I'm back for you."

"Stop saying that." Mercedes whispered with tears streaming down her face

"I'm back for you, not the New Directions."

"Stop saying that." She said louder

"I'm back for you, Mercedes."

"Stop saying that" She said even louder

"I came back for you because I lo—",

"Don't you dare!" She shouted before he could say it, her voice cracking

"Don't you dare say that to me, okay? Not now, it's too late. Okay, so maybe it wasn't just a summer fling but I can't do this with you right now, I won't. So stop saying you came back for me because you came back for you and don't say you love me because if you did you wouldn't be putting me through this." Mercedes started to walk away but Sam pulled her back, pressing his lips against her, Mercedes pushed him away after a few seconds

"No, I'm not gonna be that girl, just no." She said walking away into the darkening day leaving Sam there running his hands through his hair with tears filling his eyes, he shook it off and continued to jog down the block.

**SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS**

**WEDNESDAY**

The next day, Mercedes was at her locker thinking about that kiss last night. It was a surprise and it was what she wanted but it felt wrong. Probably because she was still with Shane and because it wasn't for the right reason, he did it to prove she wasn't over him and she didn't need proof of that, she just didn't want to admit it to him. The kiss was a surprise, a pleasant one, another pleasant surprise was Quinn walking up behind her.

"Hey 'Cedes." She said happily

"Hey girl." Mercedes said back kissing the blonde girl on her cheek and hugging her. The two had been mostly secretive about their rekindling friendship but gradually started hanging out more in and out of school, so Quinn felt no qualms about what she was about to say.

"I'll walk you to the choir room"

"For what, we've still got ten minutes before glee meets?" Mercedes questioned

"You'll see." Quinn led Mercedes to the choir room where all the glee girls plus Kurt sat.

"I didn't know we were having a Glee girl's meeting." Mercedes said

"You should think of this more as a Shane-vention." Tina said

"Wait, are you guys serious? I don't have time for this." Mercedes said walking out

"Mercedes, sit down." Kurt said in a no nonsense voice, Mercedes quirked her eyebrow at his tone and he quirked his right back. The two had a stare down for about a minute before Mercedes sat down. The girls and Kurt stared at each other not knowing exactly where they should start

"Look, Mercedes you know I've never really been one to beat around the proverbial bush, I don't see the point of it, so I will be blunt. I never saw the point of you and Shane." Rachel said, starting the ball rolling

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mercedes asked

"It means that Shane is all football all the time and you've never voluntarily watched football before in your natural born life." Kurt said picking up where Rachel left off

"He's obviously possessive of you, does he even ever call you by your name, because I've never once heard him call you Mercedes, which you know should be a red flag." Tina said

"I don't like him." Sugar threw in

"And I know that may sound childish and completely unhelpful but he rubs me the wrong way, he seems like the kind of guy who's nice to you at first and then as soon as you give yourself to him fully he starts abusing you and controlling you and I don't want that to happen to you 'Cedes. You were my first friend, ever, and if I let this happen to you I could never forgive myself." Sugar said, with tears filling her eyes. This was one of those times Sugar was actually speaking with clarity and not blatantly insulting someone, so Mercedes knew this was serious

"I told you, you needed to take some time and sort out your feelings for Sam and Shane, I think you already have, you just don't want to admit it. Mercedes, there's a reason Shane wasn't the first person you thought of when you were singing 'First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'. It's not for some ridiculously rationalized reason I'm sure you've come up with. It's not because Sam was your first love, it's because he's your only love." Rachel said earnestly

"You don't love Shane and we all know you don't and you never will. Not in the way you love Sam." Tina said, Mercedes rolled her eyes

"Of course this comes back to him." She said

"Yes, how could it not?" Kurt replied

"Mercy-cakes, you know I love you and I only want to see you happy and if you could look me in the eye and honestly tell me you loved Shane and you had no feelings for Sam in that way, I would be on your side because I care about your feelings above anything else but I know you can't do that because you and Sam belong together." Brittany said to her sadly

"Look wheezy, you've been denying your feelings for him since the beginning of the school year, you don't think we noticed?" Santana said

"The cocoa babies interview" Kurt said

"Singing the 'Rumor has it' part of our Adele mash up." Brittany says

"Survivor/ I Will Survive, you've been looking for a way to blame Sam for what happened but you know no one is to blame for it. You've been looking for a way to hate him because hating him, would be easier than loving him." Quinn said, she walked over to Mercedes who had the tears falling down again

"I know you Mercedes, my time away from you hasn't changed that. I know what you're afraid of. You don't think he can love you but he does, you're afraid he'll leave and I can't guarantee that won't happen but he'd never do it voluntarily. You're afraid of taking that risk with your heart but that's love Mercy, it's risk and taking that plunge because it's worth it in the end, I'm telling you it is."

"I don't—", Mercedes was cut off as the bell rang and the boys and Mr. Schue piled into the room.

"Girls, were we interrupting something?" Mr. Schue asked as he noticed Mercedes, Brittany, Sugar and Tina's tear streaked face and the hopeful sadness that clouded Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Kurt's face

"It's fine Mr. Schue, us girls and Kurt just wanted to sing something is all." Rachel said, Mr. Schue nodded to them,

"This is for you" Quinn whispered in her ear, she walked with the other girls, Artie rolled up next to Mercedes holding her hand, she smiled gratefully at him

"We changed the song lyrics up a bit to fit our purpose." Rachel said before the guitar started playing

**Arms – Christina Perri**

**(Quinn) You never thought that he would be the one to hold your heart**

**But he came around and he knocked you off the ground from the start**

_Quinn looked at Mercedes knowingly, she knew Mercedes had liked Sam since that first day he joined The New Directions but first Kurt liked him and she backed off, then he got with Quinn and she back off again. Mercedes didn't know Quinn had seen it, but she had. _

**He put his arms around you**

**And you believe that it's easier for him to let you go**

**He put his arms around you and you're home**

_Quinn remembers the look of utter contentment on both Sam and Mercedes' face when he threw his arms around her at Nationals that's when she knew that Sam was finally seeing Mercedes and she couldn't have been happier_

**(Santana) How many times will he let you change your mind and turn around?**

**You can't decide if you'll let him save your life or if you'll drown**

_Mercedes mind flashed to all the times she'd rejected Sam since he came back, when he first came back and said he'd fight for her in the hall, when he asked her if she would ever get married, when he kissed her, when they weren't talking that week, when he joined synchronized swimming to impress her and was slushied, each and every time she had walked away and went to Shane, and he had to watch her do it _

**(Kurt) We hope that he sees right through your walls**

_She had built them up so high she couldn't even see past them but he did and still did _

**(Tina) We hope that he'll catch you 'cause you're already falling**

_She was way past falling, she had already fallen, and yet she refused to let him catch her _

**(Rachel) You'll never let a love get so close**

_She really did fight against Sam the first time around, Rachel hadn't seen the two of them from the beginning but as her and Mercedes' friendship grew and Rachel wasn't so focused on Finn she began to see it, and looking back she saw all the little indicators others would've missed if they didn't know Mercedes as well as Rachel grew to, she knew she had to get the two of them together somehow, thus Prom on A Budget was born. _

**(Brittany) He put his arms around you and you're home**

_Brittany had seen the hug at Nationals as well and she knew what it meant, over the summer she watched the two closely and witnessed their love grow before it was snatched away from them_

**(Quinn w/ the girls) The world is coming down on you and you can't find a reason to be loved**

_All the girls and Kurt knew Mercedes loved herself but she could never admit to other people, especially boys loving her, all these issues with love had come late in her high school career and they were coming in hot, she had no idea how to deal but they'd be there anyway they could _

**You never wanna leave him but you know you don't believe that you're in love**

_This line wasn't about Sam and Mercedes knew it, she knew they were telling her that they knew she didn't want to hurt Shane but she didn't love him and that was the crux of the matter_

**(Santana w/ Rachel & Kurt) He put his arms around you**

**And you believe that it's easier for him to let you go...**

**(All) We hope that he sees right through your walls**

**We hope that he'll catch you, 'cause you're already falling**

**You'll never let a love get so close**

**He put his arms around you and you're**

**(Quinn) home**

**(Santana) Home**

**(Kurt) Home**

**(Quinn & Santana) You tried your best to never let him in to see the truth**

**And you've never opened up**

**You've never truly loved 'til he **

**(Santana) Put his arms around you**

**And you believe that it's easier for him to let you go**

_Sam was her first love that'd never change but she still loved him, she didn't know why she couldn't let that go. She had resolved to never see him again__but here he was and… she needed him, she loved him, she didn't know why it took so long to admit_

**(All) We hope that you see right through her walls**

**We hope that you catch her, 'cause she's already falling**

**She'll never let a love get so close**

**You put your arms around her and she's home**

_The girls and Kurt directed this part to Sam, they could see the fight in him waning and they needed him to keep fighting. She was so close, he just needed to add that extra boost. Sam looked at the girls and Kurt singing to him, all of them looked earnest, but Quinn looked more so than the others. Sam didn't know she cared about Mercedes and him ending up together this much, but she wasn't the same Quinn. This wasn't the girl who pounced on him the second she saw a flash of blonde hair, no she was his friend and she supported them and seemed to think they had a shot that made him happier. _

**(Quinn) He puts his arms around you and you're home**

The girls sang with such earnest that Mercedes couldn't help the tears even if she tried, she knew they were passionate about what they were singing about.

"Wow, I mean, that was brilliant guys. What made you pick this song and sing it that way?" Mr Schue asked, impressed

"Well, we just really thought the premise of the song would be more powerful if we were singing to someone else who was afraid to love. If we were trying to push them to admit they loved someone." Tina said, flicking her eyes to Mercedes

"Well it worked, very powerful girls." As the bell rang Mercedes stayed where she was and so did Sam,

"Mr. Schue, I actually have something to show you at my locker." Rachel said, noticing them still sitting there

"Yo Brad, I have a job for you and the band, come on." Santana said, the two watched as everyone cleared out leaving just the two of them.

"So…" Sam said to her getting up

"So, I'm—",

"You don't have to say anything about it." Sam said wiping her eyes

"Yeah, I do because they're right, I still love you and it hurts because I'm with Shane and I don't want to hurt him, and I can't cheat on him, but if I break up with him I'll still hurt him."

"So staying with him knowing you'll never love him, knowing you'll never be able to give him your heart isn't worse? It worse than any kiss or stolen moments or even sex, all that is forgivable but to know your heart belongs to me, that whenever you're with him you're probably thinking of me, is that really fair to any of us?" Sam said hugging her as he saw the emotional toll on her

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked him

"I know what I'd like you to do but I can't tell you what's right for you. This has to be your decision, and I'll wait while you make it."

"I can't ask you to wait for me, Sam."

"You're not asking, I'm telling." He said to her kissing her cheek.

**Later that day**

Mercedes sat in Shane's room staring at the wall, he was chattering on and on about football again and she thought she was about to explode

"Hey, baby." He said

"What, huh, what? Are you gonna tell me all the people who have ever scored touchdowns since the beginning of time or who friggin' sacked who because football's all you damn well speak of. And my name is Mercedes not "Baby", this isn't friggin' 'Dirty Dancing' I have a name, use it."

"Whoa, calm down, I was just gonna say that there was something I wanted to do for you because I know you've been stressed." Mercedes quirked her eyebrows, Shane walked over to his IPOD and started playing a song, Mercedes' eyes widened as he started to sing

**The Four Top - Baby, I Need Your Lovin'**

**Baby I need your lovin', baby I need your lovin'**

**Although you're never near, your voice I often hear**

**Another day, another night, I long to hold you tight**

**'Cause I'm so lonely**

**Baby, I need your lovin'**

**I got to have all your lovin'**

**Baby, I need your lovin'**

**Got to have all your lovin'**

**Some say it's a sign of weakness for a man to beg**

**Then weak I'd rather be**

**If it means havin' you to keep**

**'Cause lately I've been losin' sleep**

**Baby, I need your lovin'**

**I got to have all your lovin'**

**Baby, I need your lovin'**

**Got to have all your lovin'**

**Empty nights echo your name**

**Oh sometimes I wonder will I ever be the same**

**Oh yeah, when you see me smile you know, things have gotten worse**

**Any smile you might see has all been rehearsed**

**Darlin' I can't go on without you, this emptiness won't let me live without you**

**This loneliness inside me darlin' makes me feel half alive**

**Baby, I need your lovin'**

**I got to have all your lovin'**

**Baby, I need your lovin'**

**Got to have all your lovin'**

**Baby, I need your lovin'**

**I got to have all your lovin'**

Mercedes listened to him sing, and he wasn't all that bad. She loved the song, any Motown song was right up her alley but she listened to him sing and she felt… nothing. Not like when Sam sang to her, she felt her heart swell and swoon but she felt nothing from Shane, she knew exactly what she had to do.

"Okay, that was nice and all, really it was but I think we both know what's coming. It's been coming for a while." Mercedes said softly

"What do you mean?" Shane asked

"I kissed Sam, twice. Well, once I kissed him, the second time he kissed me." Mercedes watched the expression change on Shane's face.

"How could you do this to me, how could you cheat on me?"

"I didn't want this to happen alright? I never wanted to be that girl. And I know cheating for love is no better but—",

"Wait, you love him?" Shane asked lividly

"Yes." Mercedes whispered

"Do you love me?" Mercedes could only stare at him

"I guess that's all the answer I need, go ahead and go. I don't need you anyway." Shane said turning away from her, she dropped her head and left. She was ashamed that she felt like such a burden had been lifted from her.

**SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS**

**THURSDAY **

Mercedes looked down as she got a message and saw it was from Sam, she opened it and saw the lyrics to the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script there. She decided to text him

_**Mercedes (1:30 pm) **_

_Hey since there's no glee today I was wondering if you wanted to hang out_

_**Sam (1:31pm)**_

_KK, what time?_

_**Mercedes (1:34 pm) **_

_Around five, my parents are away at a Dentist's conference in Vegas so it'd just be us, is that ok?_

_**Sam (1:36 pm)**_

_Don't think Shane would like that much_

_**Mercedes (1:39 pm)**_

_He isn't a factor anymore_

_**Sam (1:41 pm)**_

_Alright then, that'd be cool._

At five the two met up at Mercedes' house and ate food and watched movies like regular friends. When Mercedes left to wash up, Sam started flicking through her IPOD, put it in the dock and played Usher's "There Goes My Baby"

"What are you doing?" Mercedes asked coming around the corner

"Playing music so we can dance."

"Are you serious?" He walked over and grabbed her putting his arms around her waist and swaying with her

"Yes." They danced three songs before a particular song came on

"Maybe that's enough dancing now." Mercedes said as she recognized it

"Now way, this is our song." Sam said to her,

**Otis Redding – I Love You More Than Words Can Say **

**Please, let me sit down beside you**

**I've got something to tell you, you should know**

_Sam slowed her hips down and made their dancing much more sensual than it was before, pulling her flush against him as they swayed languidly _

**I just couldn't wait for not another day**

**I love you for more than words can ever say**

_Sam went around behind to sing the next in her ear lowly causing shivers to run through her body_

**Honey, living without you is so painful, yeah**

**I was tempted to call it a day, yeah**

**You've got me in your hand, why can't you understand?**

**I love you, baby, for more than words can say, yeah yeah**

_Mercedes dipped down as her back was placed against Sam's front, Sam pulled back up and began back her towards the wall _

**I just can't sleep when I lay down, oh, in my bed**

**The thoughts of you, babe, just linger in my head**

_With her back against the wall, Sam entwined their hands and lifted them above her head as he began kissing her passionately and slowly, savoring the taste of the kiss _

**Living without you is so painful, oh**

**I was tempted to call it a day, yeah**

**You've got me in your hand, why can't you understand?**

**I love you, honey, for more than words can say, yeah**

**I love you, honey, for more than words can say, yes, I do, no**

By the end of the song Sam had Mercedes hoisted up with her legs wrapped around him and they were still kissing even as the song ended, tuning out everything around them, only focused on each other. Mercedes broke the kiss first.

"So what does this mean?" She asked

"What do you want this to mean?" Sam asked back

"I hope this means you're tired of waiting because I know I am."

"Good because so I am." He said and leaned to kiss her again

**SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS**

**FRIDAY**

Mercedes and Sam were in her room putting the finishing touches on their wardrobe for the Sugar shack. They hadn't gone to school earlier and Finn and Kurt had covered with Burt and Carole for him. The two had spent the day reuniting in a number of ways and had missed school because of it. Sugar would be happy they were back together but would kill Mercedes if she missed the party and she explained as much to Sam.

"But we could just stay in, I don't want to share you with other people just yet." He said as he threw on a red cardigan

"I promised Sugar I'd go."

"You could tell her you didn't have a date."

"I was Sugar's first friend and this is a big mile stone for her, her first party with actual friends there, so yes I am going to support her and I need arm candy so let's go."

"Is that all I am to you?" Sam asked feigning hurt

"Oh you're so much more than that sweetie you're also a really comfortable pillow." Mercedes said back to him while picking out earrings, Sam grabbed her and dipped her down much to her surprise causing a squeal to emanate from her, he kissed her full on the lips before pulling her back up

"Okay, so you're a pretty good kisser too." Mercedes relented

"Damn straight." Mercedes quirked her eyebrow at that

"You've been spending too much time with Santana." She said, he let her go and rubbed his neck nervously

"Artie, actually" Mercedes shook her thinking of her quasi-ghetto soul brother

"But what do you tell them when we get there, I mean about us?" Mercedes got flashes of summer where they had both decided to keep their relationship a secret, but Mercedes wanted to do it right this time at the same time she couldn't help but wonder about what Sam wanted

"What about you? What do you want to do?"

"I don't want to keep it a secret because I've got an awesome girl who I love and I'm lucky enough that she loves me, why wouldn't I want to shout it to the world?" He said pulling her into his arms

"Well last year—",

"Last year, I was stupid and kinda vain and too worried about image and I needed to let my experience humble me that bit more, now I'm ready to go out there with you by my side and I have no issues showing the world this beautiful girl on my arm is all mine and I wouldn't have it any other way." Mercedes shook her head at him.

"Let's just go white boy." She grabbed his hand and the two walked out of the house, leaving with him felt like walking into her future, it felt right. She knew she had done the right thing, and looking at his smile, she couldn't help but wonder what was keeping her from him for so long. It didn't seem worth it now, now that she had him.

**SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS SMSMSMSMSMSMS**

**I've been working on this for a while and I **_**finally**_** finished it, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Again, the songs used/mentioned are: Over You – Graffiti 6, Remember the Time – MJ, Leavin'- Jesse McCartney, Arms- Christina Perri, I Love You More Than Words Can Say – Otis Redding, Baby I Need Your Lovin' – The Four Top, The Man Who Can't Be Moved - The Script and Usher - There Goes My Baby **


End file.
